Moments
by Misaki Kyuuki
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing mainly on Woody, Andy and Buzz.  Ratings and genres may vary!


**Author's note:** Alright, alright. I know I'm supposed to update my "Departure" (it's a "what if" dealing with Woody/Andy/Buzz, check my profile out!).  
>If you're waiting for Chapter 5, well…I am, too! I know what's going to happen, but I just need inspiration to come and let me write it properly. I don't want to rush things up, I care way too much about that story.<p>

Ssssooo! I had this idea in mind for a long time, to write a series of one-shots and collect them all. The rating may vary a lot, so, there's no link between these "moments", as the title says. Enjoy!

**P.S.:** Don't forget to check my **Toy Story tributes **http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/user/MisakiKyuuki and to  
><strong><em>vote <em>**on my profile **_which bond_** (Woody/Andy-Woody/Buzz-Andy-Buzz)**_ you like best!_**

* * *

><p><strong>[MOMENTS]<strong>

**We Belong Together  
><strong>

"Now Woody, he's been my pal for as long as I can remember. He's brave, like a cowboy should be. And kind, and smart. But the thing that makes Woody special, is he'll never give up on you...ever. He'll be there for you, no matter what."

That was it. His best friend's last words. Andy's _goodbye._

He heard Andy talking about him. He watched Andy as he smiled at him. He felt Andy holding him again after years, with the same warmness he used to have.

How could something so precious, so ecstatic, hurt so much at the same time?

"You think you can take care of him for me?"

The little girl looked up at him with her big brown orbs, as she nodded shyly in response.  
>He smiled warmly back at her. That moment, he made his mind up, knowing he had taken the right decision: "Ok then" he handed him, slowly, looking at him in his hands for one last time. She rewarded him with a brief, grateful smile, then, she directed her attention toward her new toy. The moment later, she was hugging him lovingly, welcoming him instantly in her heart.<p>

A tender, bittersweet smile softened his features, and for a moment, the little girl's figure was replaced by a light chestnut haired boy with a red cowboy hat, knelt before him as he hugged his beloved sheriff doll tightly. A lovely, heartwarming picture, he yet couldn't bear the painful sight of any longer.

"Oh no! Dr. Porkchop's attacking the haunted bakery! Phew phew phew!"

And they played. Together. Once again. Climbing onto his car, his gaze drifted towards his old toys…for the very, last time. And, as weird as it was, they looked somehow…back to life. _Happy_.  
>Then, his eyes shifted towards them: Buzz, and…<em>Woody<em>. His best friends through his entire childhood, securely held by arms that were not his anymore. But it couldn't be any different, he realized. He had to go on with his life, to become a man. And that, however heartwrenching it could be, implied to let go of a part of his past, no matter how fond it had been to him.  
>Besides, what they meant to him, and how truly grateful he was for the extraordinary and joyous childhood they let him live, was the very reason he could not allow himself to let them go moldy in a cold, dark attic: they deserved far more than that.<br>And so, he just uttered the only words he could say:

"Thanks guys" he whispered with tears brimming on his beautiful light blue eyes. _Thanks_.

She dropped them, and slowly, he raised himself up. He watched the back of his blue car becoming littler and littler, as each passing second was tearing his Andy away from him, striving to imprint into his very soul every single, minute detail of that picture: he would have always remembered. _Always._  
>They both knew they would have always loved each other, no matter what. They both knew they would have missed each other, more than anything in the world. And they both knew, that was for the best.<p>

"So long, partner."

Because they belonged together, and not space, nor time, could have ever changed that: they were Woody and Andy. Two souls, indissolubly bonded by destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yup, yup. The beginning is willingly taken from Departure :P  
>Alright. Trust me or not, this was supposed to be<em>…<em>well, _different_. But the more I wrote, the more I thought "I can't ruin this like _that_, they would probably never let me live this down!", so, here it is. The next one-shot will be dealing with the Toy Story 3 ending as well, and it might not take long before I post it. So far, I can say events are going to take a…_particular _turn.

So, what do you think? Leave me a** REVIEW** (no need to be logged-in) and I'll be the happiest person in the world! :D [I'll answer you in the next stories ;)]

P.S.: If you'd like, follow me on **Twitter** ( MisakiKyuuki )!

See you guys! :P


End file.
